yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Hailey
Hailey is a Standard Duelist in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. She only appears in Duel World (DM). Additionally, she cannot be unlocked, only appearing as an opponent. She can also be dueled in Duel Island: -Gladiator-. Gallery Profile-DULI-Hailey.png | Profile CutIn-DULI-Hailey.png | Cut-In Defeat-DULI-Hailey.png | Defeat Dialogue Card-specific Monsters (Voice lines found in game files but not currently not in game yet) * Whenever Hailey Summons "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning", she announces "I Special Summon Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning!" ** Most of the time when declaring an attack with that monster, she announces "I attack with Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning!" ** When Hailey activates the effect of that monster, she announces "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning's effect activates! It banishes monsters on the field!" * Whenever Hailey Summons "Cyber-Tech Alligator", she announces "I summon Cyber-Tech Alligator!" ** Most of the time when declaring an attack with that monster, she announces "Cyber-Tech Alligator, take a bite out of 'em!" * When Hailey activates the effect of "Dandylion", she announces "Dandylion's effect activates! I Special Summon 2 Fluff Tokens!" * Whenever Hailey Summons "Doomcaliber Knight", she announces "I summon Doomcaliber Knight!" ** Most of the time when declaring an attack with that monster, she announces "Doomcaliber Knight, attack!" * Whenever Hailey Summons "D.D. Warrior Lady", she announces "I summon D.D. Warrior Lady!" ** Most of the time when declaring an attack with that monster, she announces "I attack with D.D. Warrior Lady!" ** When Hailey activates the effect of that monster, she announces "D.D. Warrior Lady's effect activates! I banish this card and the monster she battled!" * Whenever Hailey Summons "Light and Darkness Dragon", she announces "I summon Light and Darkness Dragon!" ** Most of the time when declaring an attack with that monster, she announces "Light and Darkness Dragon, attack!" * When Hailey activates the effect of "Man-Eater Bug", she announces "Man-Eater Bug's effect activates! I destroy one monster!" * When Hailey activates the effect of "Skull-Mark Ladybug", she announces "Skull-Mark Ladybug's effect activates! I regain 1000 Life Points!" * When Hailey activates the effect of "Tin Goldfish", she announces "Tin Goldfish's effect activates! I Special Summon a Level 4 monster from my hand!" Spell/Trap (Voice lines found in game files but not currently not in game yet) * Whenever Hailey activates "Book of Moon" she announces "I activate a Quick-Play Spell, Book of Moon! I change one monster to face-down Defense position!" * Whenever Hailey activates "Good Goblin Housekeeping" she announces "My Trap activates, Good Goblin Housekeeping! I draw cards then return one card to my deck!" * Whenever Hailey activates "Hand Destruction" she announces "From my hand, I activate a Quick-Play Spell! Hand Destruction! We send 2 cards to the Graveyard then draw cards!" * Whenever Hailey activates "Laser Cannon Armor" she announces "I activate Laser Cannon Armor! Insect type monsters gain 300 ATK and DEF points!" * Whenever Hailey activates "Machine Conversion Factory" she announces "Machine Conversion Factory! Machine type monsters gain 300 ATK and DEF points!" * Whenever Hailey activates "Magic Cylinder" she announces "I activate Magic Cylinder! I negate your attack, then deal damage equal to that monster's ATK points!" * Whenever Hailey activates "Offerings to the Doomed" she announces "From my hand, I activate a Quick-Play Spell! Offerings to the Doomed! I destroy one monster!" * Whenever Hailey activates "Phoenix Wing Wind Blast" she announces "My Trap activates, Phoenix Wing Wind Blast! I return one card to the top of the deck!" * Whenever Hailey activates "Pot of Avarice" she announces "From my hand, I activate Pot of Avarice! I return 5 monsters from the Graveyard to my deck, and then I draw 2 cards!" * Whenever Hailey activates "Pot of Duality" she announces "I activate Pot of Duality! I excavate 3 cards and add one to my hand!" * Whenever Hailey activates "Stop Defense" she announces "From my hand, I activate a Spell! Stop Defense! I change one monster from defense position to attack position!" * Whenever Hailey activates "Trap Hole" she announces "My Trap activates, Trap Hole! It destroys one summoned monster!"